Mine
by ParkRae
Summary: Park Chanyeol dan Choi Sulli adalah sepasang suami istri, kehidupan mereka sangat bahagia. Bahagia? tidak untuk 'nya'. WARNING: INI CERITA GUA BUAT DISAAT GUA MASIH MENJADI KPOPER ALAY :(


Rae buat fanfic ini Cuma buat nyalurin perasaan kesel, marah, dan kecewa aja. Soalnya rae itu chanbaek shipper jadi kalo chanyeol sama sulli, baekhyunnya gimana ? lalu chanyeol itu bias rae, makanya kalo ada cewek atau cowok yang ngedeketin chanyeol selain baekhyun langsung di nistakan di fanfic. Kalo ada readers yang suka sama sulli atau chansull shipper, rae minta maaf rae frontal disini.

Happy reading

"sulli ah ! Aku pulang~" ucap chanyeol girang sambil memberikan kue kesukaan sulli.

"chanyeol oppa ! kau mengagetkanku !" ucap sulli sambil memukul dada bidang chanyeol.

"hehe mian chagya, aku membawakan kue tart kesukaanmu~" ucap chanyeol sambil mencubit pelan pipi sulli.

"aww oppa, gomawo !" ucap sulli girang lalu segera memeluk chanyeol erat lalu menaruh kuenya di kulkas

"cheonma chagya" ucap chanyeol sambil mengusap-usap rambut sulli.

"ayo tidur, ini sudah hampir jam 9 malam" ucap sulli sambil menarik chanyeol ke kamar.

"eh ? kau tidak mau memakan kuenya ?" tanya chanyeol.

"ani, besok pagi saja oppa" jawab sulli.

"baiklah" ucap chanyeol sambil berjalan menuju kamar.

Chanyeol dan Sulli sudah menikah sejak setahun yang lalu. Sulli sedang hamil 4 bulan. Mereka tidur dengan nyenyaknya di kamar mereka tanpa menyadari kehadiran sesosok manusia yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Park Chanyeol" bisiknya.

"Choi Sulli" bisiknya geram.

"akan ku balas perbuatan kalian, kalian pikir aku lemah ?! Hahaha jangan remehkan aku" bisiknya dengan penuh kebencian lalu dia pergi entah kemana.

-Chanbaek-

"Oppa~ ! ireona~" ucap sulli sambil menyentuh pipi chanyeol dengan telunjuknya.

"5 menit lagi chagya" ucap chanyeol sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"hana.. dul.. set.. YAK ! PARK CHANYEOL IREONA !" teriak sulli.

"Ah iya ? kenapa ? ada apa ? siapa ?" tanya chanyeol kaget.

"ish... cepat bangun, ini sudah jam 8" ucap sulli.

"eung ? iya iya" ucap chanyeol.

"ayo kita sarapan" ajak sulli.

"ne" jawab chanyeol.

"eum, sulli ah, memangnya kau memasak apa ?" tanya chanyeol.

"huh oppa, aku lupa tidak membeli kebutuhan bulanan kita, jadi kita sarapan dengan kue yang kau beli kemarin" jelas sulli sambil meniup poninya.

"arra" ucap chanyeol sambil menggandeng sulli kedapur.

"nah oppa duduk disini ne ? aku akan mengambilkan kue tartnya di dalam kulkas " ucap sulli sambil berlari kecil ke arah kulkas untuk mengambil kuenya.

"Nah oppa, sekarang tinggal memotong kuenya" ucap sulli sambil memotong kuenya.

"OMONA ! SULLI AH ! INI JAM BERAPA ? ASTAGA AKU BISA TERLAMBAT BEKERJA !" teriak chanyeol sambil melihat kearah jam lalu berlari ke kamarnya, ia mandi lalu memakai baju dan perlengkapan yang lainnya tidak lupa membawa tas kantornya.

"Sulli ah, oppa berangkat dulu... hati-hati dirumah, saranghae~" ucap chanyeol sambil berlari tergesa-gesa ke arah mobilnya lalu ia pun berangkat ke kantornya.

"huft.. oppa... ah aku lapar " ucap sulli sambil memakan kuenya.

"kenapa kuenya seperti ini ?" tanya sulli.

"aku.. o-oppa ! aappo argghh perutku !" ucap sulli sambil memegangi perutnya, Pandangannya lama-kelamaan mengabur.

-ChanBaek-

"Sulli ah... Chagya, Ireona~" ucap chanyeol sambil mengelus-ngelus surai coklat milik sulli.

Sulli membuka matanya perlahan, cahaya lampu kamar berlomba-lomba masuk kedalam kornea mata sulli.

"Ah oppa..." Ucap sulli sambil meraba-raba perutnya, lalu dia duduk dan bersandar pada sandaran kasur.

"OPPA ! KEMANA ANAK KITA ?!" Teriak sulli panik sambil memegangi perutnya yang rata itu.

"Kau... K-keguguran sulli ah" Ucap chanyeol terbata-bata dan mengelus surai sulli.

"K-kau b-bercandakan yeollie? Kau tau itu sama sekali tidak lucu chanyeollie !" Ucap sulli sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut chanyeol.

"Aku serius sulli, saat kau memakan kuenya ternyata ada racun di dalamnya... Dan aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akan terdapatnya racun dalam kue itu, mianhae sulli, aku benar-benar bodoh" jelas chanyeol sambil menahan air matanya yang sedang berlomba-lomba keluar dari matanya.

"Yeollie, ini bukan salahmu... Aku yakin kau tidak mungkin menggugurkan anak kita" ucap sulli sambil mengelus surai coklat chanyeol.

"Hm.. Gomawo chagya" ucap chanyeol sambil mengecup dahi sulli.

Sulli hanya mengusap pipi chanyeol lembut sambil menyanyikan lagu cinta untuk chanyeol.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata menatap tajam kearah mereka, sambil menyeringai, lalu orang itu menghilang entah kemana.

"Chagya, Apa kau lapar sayang ?" Tanya chanyeol sambil mengecup bibir sulli lembut.

"Ne, aku ingin makan ddeobbeoki dan kimchi" jawab sulli.

"Baiklah, Kau tunggu disini ne ? Aku akan pergi membelikannya untukmu" ucap chanyeol sambil mencium pucuk kepala sulli lalu pergi meninggalkan sulli.

"Hah.. Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan ?" Tanya sulli sambil meniup poninya.

TOK TOK TOK

'Eh ? Apakah itu chanyeol ? Cepat sekali' batin sulli terheran-heran.

"Yeollie ah ? Kau kah itu ? Masuklah..." Ucap sulli sambil melihat ke arah pintu dengan penasaran.

KRIEETTT

"Nuguseyo ?!" Tanya sulli was-was.

"Ah ? Joneun Byun Baekhyun imnida, Aku teman SMA-nya chanyeol" ucap orang itu atau baekhyun sambil memperlihatkan eyesmilenya.

"Ah jinjja ? Wah, chanyeol tidak pernah bercerita tentang-mu" ucap sulli sambil tertawa, dia merasa familiar dengan namja yang berada di depannya, tanpa disadari sulli, orang itu menyeringai kearahnya.

"Ku dengar kau sakit, kau sakit apa?" Tanya baekhyun.

"Aku keguguran" ucap sulli sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Ah maafkan aku... Hey, Kau mau tau siapa yang membuatmu keguguran ?" Tanya baekhyun sambil menatap sulli tajam.

"Siapa ?" Tanya sulli.

BUGH

"Ahh-" ucap sulli lemas lalu dia pingsan.

"Sehun, Bawa dia pergi sekarang" ucap baekhyun sambil menyeringai.

"Tentu hyung" ucap sehun sambil menyeringai ke arah baekhyun.

Sehun membawa sulli lewat jendela kamar lalu memasukkannya kedalam mobilnya, di jok belakang. Sedangkan baekhyun dia membereskan kamar tersebut agar tidak ketahuan siapa pelakunya.

Baekhyun keluar lewat jendela lalu naik kedalam mobilnya.

"Sehun ayo !" Ucap baekhyun sambil menatap tajam ke arah jalanan.

"Ya hyung" ucap sehun lalu menancapkan gas-nya, dia membawa mobil itu kesuatu tempat dengan kecepatan penuh.

-ChanBaek-

Seorang namja tampan nan tinggi sedang berjalan menuju lorong rumah sakit, dia berhenti didepan ruangan, kurasa dia menemukan ruangan yang sedang ia cari.

KRIETT

"Sulli ah ?" Tanya chanyeol.

"Sulli ah ?! Neo eoddiseo ? Kau dimana sulli ah ?! " Tanya chanyeol, dia menengok ke segala arah tetapi 'sullinya' tidak dapat ia temukan, matanya menatap tajam jendela yang terbuka.

"Sulli ah !" Ucap chanyeol lirih.

Matanya menatap sebuah kertas yang berada di meja pasien. Di kertas itu bertuliskan sesuatu yang membuat chanyeol terkaget-kaget.

Dua orang pemuda sedang membawa seorang gadis cantik kedalam sebuah ruangan, Dia menalikan kedua tangan dan kaki-nya sehingga terlihat seperti huruf 'X'

"Hyung, kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya..." ucap sehun sambil menyeringai kepada gadis itu.

"tentu saja sehun ah" ucap sehun membalas seringaian hyungnya.

Sehun sudah mempersiapkan semua peralatan yang ia butuhkan, jika kalian ada disini, kalian bisa melihat ada ; penggaris besi, gergaji,paku yang sudah berkarat, gunting, cutter, dan alat jahit.

"eung... a-aku dimana ?" tanya sulli sambil menengokkan kepalanya ke segala arah, walau begitu, dia merasa asing.

"Oh... kau sudah siuman Nona Choi Sulli ?" tanya namja imut yang sedang berseringai kepada gadis itu.

"Baekhyun ssi?! Aku dimana ?! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku ?! lepas ! " ucap sulli sambil memberontak tapi percuma saja karena kedua tangan dan kakinya tengah di ikat.

"cih melepasmu ? bermimpilah choi sulli !" hardik sehun sambil menampar pipi putih sulli.

"a-apa s-salahku ?" tanya sulli terbata sambil menatap sendu kearah sehun.

"Apa salahmu kau bilang ?! KAU TAU ?! HYUNG-KU MENDERITA KARENAMU KAU TAU ?!" hardik sehun sambil memegangi kasar dagu sulli.

 _ **FLASHBACK ON**_

" _ **yeollie, apa kau yakin ini tidak apa-apa ?" tanya baekhyun sambil menatap chanyeol intens.**_

" _ **tentu saja chagi, kau pikir kau akan hamil seperti yeoja eoh ? kkk~ tenanglah sayang..." ucap chanyeol menenangkan baekhyun sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut baekhyun.**_

" _ **eum" desah baekhyun.**_

 _ **Dan terjadilah adegan 'this and that' dirumah chanyeol.**_

" _ **Yeollie ah..." ucap baekhyun yang berada di taman sekolah, ya, mereka sedang berduaan di taman sekolah.**_

" _ **ne baekkie ?" tanya chanyeol sambil menatap namja imut yang dikenalnya sebagai namjachingu-nya itu.**_

" _ **Kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku ?" tanya baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.**_

" _ **Ne tentu saja chagya, memangnya kenapa eoh ?" tanya chanyeol sambil memeluk baekhyunnya.**_

" _ **A-aku hamil chanyeol ah" ucap baekhyun sambil menundukan matanya, air matanya telah menerobos pertahanannya, dia menangis sejadi-jadinya di hadapan chanyeol.**_

" _ **A-apa ? kau ini namja baekhyun" ucap chanyeol sambil membelalakkan matanya.**_

" _ **aku lupa memberitahumu bahwa semua namja di keluarga byun memiliki rahim yeollie, mianhae" jelas baekhyun.**_

" _ **tidak baekhyun, aku tidak bisa, maafkan aku" ucap chanyeol sambil pergi meninggalkan baekhyun**_

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF**_

"semenjak kejadian itulah, baekhyun hyung membanting tulang untuk menghidupiku dan anaknya, tetapi pada suatu hari, saat dia pulang bekerja, ada seorang yeoja yang menabraknya dan dia keguguran, KAU TAU SIAPA YANG MENABRAKNYA HUH ?!" tanya sehun sambil menampar pipi sulli lagi.

Mata sulli membelalakkan matanya, ternyata namja yang ia tabrak waktu itu ternyata baekhyun yang sedang mengandung, pantas saja dia merasa familiar dengannya.

"Sekarang kau tau-kan ? Baekhyun hyung menderita karenamu !" hardik sehun sambil menancapkan paku berkarat ke arah selangka sulli.

"s-sakit !" erang sulli kesakitan, matanya membelalak saking sakitnya, darahpun sudah mengalir dari daerah selangka sulli.

"Sehun ah, kau tidak sabaran eoh ? kkk~" ucap Baekhyun cekikikan kearah dongsaengnya yang tidak sabaran sambil menancapkan paku yang sudah berkarat ke pipi sulli.

"Ahh ampun baekhyun-ssi hiks sehun-ssi ! hiks kumohon hentikan" erang sulli kesakitan sambil menangis, namun baekhyun dan sehun tidak merespon permintaan yeoja itu.

"Hyung, temani aku bermain~" pinta sehun dengan nada manja.

"Kajja~" ucap baekhyun sambil mengambil sebuah gunting yang tajam.

Sehun menyumpal mulut sulli dengan lem yang sangat kuat, sehingga sulli tidak bisa membuka mulutnya, jika di paksa-kan, Viola~ mulutnya akan robek.

Sulli hanya bisa menangis karena dua orang yang berada di hadapannya.

-Chanbaek-

Baekhyun menggunting kulit tangan sulli sehingga darah mengalir deras dari lengannya, Sehun mencambuk pipi sulli dengan penggaris besi tanpa ampun sehingga pipinya mengeluarkan darah. Karena ia kekurangan darah akhirnya sulli-pun pingsan dengan kulit pucat.

"AH S-SAKIT ! " Teriak sulli sehingga bibir sulli robek dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"sehun ah... berikan aku cutter itu, aku sibuk menggunting kulitnya yang mulus ini" ucap baekhyun di tengah kesibukannya.

"ck, iya hyung" ucap sehun dengan nada kesal, sehun membawa cutter yang berada di meja dan memberikannya kepada baekhyun.

"Ige..." ucap sehun sambil memberikan cutternya ke baekhyun.

"it's show time !" ucap baekhyun lalu menggoreskan cutternya ke pipi sulli lalu ke paha-nya dengan brutal. Baekhyun mengambil jarum jahit bersama benangnya, lalu dia menjahitnya ke bekas goresan cutter, maksud baekhyun agar terlihat rapih.

"baekkie hyung, untuk apa kau menjahitnya ?" tanya sehun heran sambil menggunting celana yang dikenakan sulli lalu menggunting kulit paha kanannya, setelah mengguntingnya ia menancapkan gunting itu perut sulli.

"supaya terlihat rapih, sehunnie" jawab baekhyun sambil menjahit goresan bekas cutter itu.

"oh" ucap sehun yang masih setia menggunting paha sulli kanan sulli, setelah ia bosan, ia menggunting kulit paha sebelah kirinya dengan pelan.

"ah hyung, ini sangat nikmat !" ucap sehun sambil menusuk bola mata sulli dengan paku berkarat.

"haha sudah cukup bermain-mainnya.." ucap baekhyun lalu ia membawa gergaji mesin yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

"ah hyung, padahal baru saja aku bermain" ucap sehun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"sudahlah sehun ah, kau ini" ucap baekhyun sambil mencubit pelan pipi sehun, lalu ia menyalakan gergaji mesin itu.

"Kau mau yang mana dulu sehun" tanya baekhyun sambil ber smirk pada sehun.

"jari-jari kaki dan tangannya hyung" jawab sehun sambil membalas smirk baekhyun.

Sesuai kemauan sehun, dia menggergaji jari-jari tangan dan kaki sulli dengan semangat, sehingga darah mengalir dari tangan dan kakinya.

"Hyung, sekarang bagianku !" ucap sehun sambil merebut gergaji mesin dari tangan hyung-nya, ia mengarahkan gergaji mesin itu ke leher sulli, dan

SRREEETTTTT

BYUURRRR

Kepala sulli terpisah dari badannya, darah mengalir deras dari lehernya.

"Whoah !" pekik baekhyun takjub.

"sekarang kau simpan semua barang bukti di dekat sulli, cepat !" suruh baekhyun pada sehun.

"Ne" ucap sehun sambil menaruh semua barang bukti ke dekat sulli, Setelah itu baekhyun menyiramkan bensin ke barang bukti, tubuh sulli, beserta kepalanya.

"Kau siap sehunnie ?" tanya baekhyun sambil keluar menjauhi ruangan yang ia pakai untuk membunuh gadis itu.

"Ya hyung" jawab sehun sambil ber smirk pada jasad sulli.

"Hana..." ucap baekhyun sambil menyalakan api.

"Dul" ucap sehun sambil ber smirk pada hyungnya.

"SETTT !" ucap keduanya.

BOOOMMMM

Terdengar suara ledakan ketika baekhyun melempar api pada jasad sulli lalu berlari, dan menghilang begitu saja bersama sehun entah kemana.

-Chanbaek-

DUG DUG DUG DUG DUG

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari kejauhan, dan semakin mendekat.

BRRUUUKKKKK

"SULLI AH !" Teriak chanyeol memasuki rumah yang sudah hangus terbakar, bentuk rumahnya sudah tidak beraturan lagi.

"As-ta-ga" ucap polisi yang berada di dekat chanyeol, bagaimana mereka tidak kaget, sesosok mayat gadis yang hangus terbakar, kepalanya terlepas dari badannya, jari-jari kaki dan tangan yang bertebaran dilantai, bukankah mengerikan ?

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada dua orang pemuda yang sedang memerhatikan mereka dari kejauhan sambil ber smirk.

Epilog :

Chanyeol menemukan sebuah kertas yang berada di dekat meja pasien, Lalu dia mengambil kertas tersebut. Di kertas tersebut tertulis kata-kata seperti ini ;

 **"Hey park ! Kau sedang mencari Istri mu-kan ? Choi Sulli ah ralat Park Sulli-kan ? Dia sekarang berada di tempat dimana kau menghamili byun baekhyun, park !"**

"Siapa dia ?! " ucap chanyeol geram sambil meremas kertas tersebut. Chanyeol menghubungi polisi untuk membantunya menyelamatkan sulli. Chanyeol dan polisi pergi ke rumahnya yang dulu, Ya tempat dimana chanyeol menghamili baekhyun **.**

DUG DUG DUG DUG DUG

"SULLI AH !" Teriak chanyeol saat melihat kepala sulli yang menggelinding ke arahnya.

Kepalanya sudah hitam kelam, yang lebih mengagetkan lagi, Kepalanya sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya.

"As-ta-ga" ucap polisi yang berada di dekat chanyeol.

-FIN-


End file.
